La Caída del Emperador
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Tanegashima aburrido, chantajea a Sanada con su secreto. Antes de someterse a una humillación publica o a Yukimura. Su orgullo es aplastado y a la vez resucitado por el honor. TanegashimaxSanada. Esto es nuevo.


**Me emocione un poco. Nunca he visto a Sanada como uke, ni con Renji o Nioh. No sé para someter a este macho se necesitaba quizá alguien diferente a él o mayor, así que Tanegashima que hace bully me tento. También miré un doujinshi hermoso que me inspiró.**

 **Disclaimer. Ninguna persona es mío. Sólo el fic.**

 **Espero que les interés y guste esta nueva pareja.**

/

Estaba aburrido y él estaba ahí. De esos muchachos "tsunderes" que llaman. Tan divertido verlo enloquecer por cualquier tontería. Personas como yo, estamos fuera de sus esquemas de control. Eso era lo divertido. Niño de secundaria que juega a ser mayor con su semblante duro y serio. Qué tontería. Por esa razón me divertía tanto hacerle bromas, esconder su gorra, robar su termo, secarme con su jersey, mirar su celular. Lo saque de su jersey de forma sencilla mientras él observaba quien sabe qué cosa en el vacío, quizá pensaba o recordaba, yo que iba a saber no me importaba. Su celular no tenía contraseña, fui directo a las fotos esperando encontrar algo comprometedor. Después de un minuto se dio cuenta que estaba tras de él. Ahogue un grito de sorpresa al encontrar fotos de uno de sus compañeros, de cabello largo y azul. Al principio pensé que era una chica, pero… yo conocía a esa "chica".

— ¡¿Otra vez tú?! ¡Devuélveme eso, es propiedad privada!— exclamó con esa cara tan divertida que hace, como entrando en histeria, todo paranoico.

— ¡Ya, ya, ya nene, toma tu celular!

Lo tenía en mis manos, él era mío. Podía usar lo que encontré como arma en su contra y verlo en una situación vergonzosa o peor aún… ya había decidido que sería mi juguete. Debía empezar a usarlo.

Sanada guardó el teléfono en su bolsa y paso de mí. Yo sonreía con mi triunfo.

— No me imagine que fueras de ese tipo de hombres, Ganachiro?

— Mi nombre es, Genichiroh y no sé de qué hablas. ¿Quieres dejarme en paz?

— Te gustan los hombres. Te gusta ese compañero afeminado que siempre está contigo. ¿Sabes cómo le llaman a ese tipo de hombres?

Sanada me daba la espalda. Seguía de pie escuchándome. Avance para quedar frente a él, necesitaba ver su rostro. Era una especie de tragedia. Ruborizó sus mejillas, sus ojos se clavaron los zapatos. Sus puños cerrados con fuerza me dieron la impresión de estar molesto pero confundido. Sólo tenía quince años.

— Ho-mo-sexua-les— deletreé y comencé a reír— oye está bien, a tú edad es normal estar confundido. Digo, ese amiguito tuyo está muy lindo. Si le pones un vestido pasa por una chica. Está bien. Lo entiendo.

Su reacción no fue de ira como esperaba. No estaba molesto, más bien deprimido. Su mirada era débil. Parecía enfermo y pálido. Me estaba pasando.

— Oye, sólo era una broma… no es para tanto.

— Cállate— dijo bajito entre dientes. Su ojo chispeaba así como sus mejillas— di lo quieras de mí, incluso golpéame si quieres, pero a Yukimura no lo ofendas. Es mi amigo.

Entendí todo. Este chico no estaba confundido. De verdad sentía algo por ese tal Yukimura. Descubrí tal vez uno de sus mayores secretos. Pobre niño. Jamás me había sentido tan bien teniendo el control de una situación, error, de una persona.

— Bueno… ahora que descubrí tu oscuro secreto. Vas a tener que hacer algo para pagar mi silencio.

— ¿Estás bromeando? Tú deberías pedir disculpas por meterte en la vida de otras personas.

El mismo muchacho enérgico regresó. Era demasiado divertido como para sólo dejarlo en un: "Ok, está bien, luego me pagas o luego quedamos" Él estaba ahí, desarmado. Aunque quisiera haber parado, algo en mi me pedía más de esta sensación de goce, de control.

— ¿Oye? Y dime, ¿has tenido sexo? Dicen que es doloroso, ya sabes… cuando lo meten por ahí.

— ¡Qué demonios! — Sanada dio la media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar a toda prisa.

Lo tome del brazo y lo arrastre a uno de los cuartos de servicio que estaban cerca de las canchas donde nos encontramos. Aunque se estaba quejando no lo hizo de forma escandalosa. Había algunos compañeros alrededor, así que tuvo que forcejear con discreción, sin obtener liberarse. Al llegar, abrí la puerta y eche llave por dentro. Lo avente y casi tropieza con una caja de pelotas. Estaba agitado sin desaparecer el rubor de sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó. Me vio guardar la llave en mi pantalón.

— No sé, de pronto me entró curiosidad. Jamás he estado con un hombre, ¿sabes? A mí las mujeres lindas me sobran. Puedo tener a la que quiera.

Sanada me miró con terror con ese único ojo libre. Se puso pálido y rígido.

— Pero me sorprendes tú, Kunichiro. Dicen que las chicas más guapas están en tu escuela, ¿Rikkaidai Fuzoku, cierto? Habiendo tantas, te interesaste por un chico.

Su mirada regresó al piso. Esa expresión decía todo. Yo volví a atacarlo con preguntas sobre sexo. El silencio lo condenó. Imagine que con el muchacho de las fotos. Quizá si llevara vestido también yo le haría el amor.

— Dime, tú eres el activo, ya sabes, el que la mete.

— Eres vulgar…

— ¿Vulgar, yo? Hachiroh tú eres quien se ha acostado con un hombre y me llamas vulgar. ¿Qué hay de malo con las palabras? ¿Pesan más que los hechos? No entiendo. Tal vez sea la edad. A mi edad… tengo el mundo en mis manos. Tú ni siquiera alcanzas el Sol.

— Sólo déjame ir por favor. Tengo que entrenar.

Su ojo seguía clavado en el suelo. Me acerque. No entiendo que me paso, que fue, pero tenía curiosidad. Quería saber que se sentía hacerlo con un hombre. Sanada Genichiroh en efecto no parecía del tipo que fuera de esos. Era demasiado varonil y duro. Aunque tampoco es el tipo de hombre que gusta a muchas mujeres. Pero había en él algo, esa timidez en su rostro, y la calidez de su mirada. Era un buen muchacho, era mi juguete.

— Hazlo conmigo, Genichiroh— su ojo se abrió, la pupila se dilató.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás demente?

Me quite el jersey. Sí, estaba seguro de querer intentarlo. Después de todo, era un niño y yo aunque fuera mayor de edad, jamás abriría la boca. Yo lo tenía en mis manos.

— Tengo curiosidad. Dudo que sea igual que con una chica, pero debe ser bueno, ¿no? Ok, si no quieres, está bien… pero no te garantizo que tu secreto este a salvo. De pronto en la cena, suelo beber un poco de vino antes de dormir… a veces se me suelta la lengua y… — Sanada cambió su semblante y se quitó la gorra, luego el jersey— así me gusta. Más vale que esto sea bueno. También tengo amigos que les gustan los chicos bonitos como el tal Yukimura.

Lo sentencie. Más valía que la pasara bien o de lo contrario no sólo su secreto se sabría si no que Yukimura iba a pasarla el triple con ciertos amigos que conocí en la agencia de modelos donde trabajo.

— Hazme lo que quieras. Te lo he dicho. Pero no toques a Yukimura.

Esa era mi red, mis cadenas en sus tobillos. Yukimura se convirtió en mi arma, en mi ancla, en mi bote de salvación, un arma de destrucción para Sanada. Me acerqué. Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca. No sabía que hacer del todo. Si era como con una chica, debía ser yo quien empezará. Al ver que Sanada seguía con la mirada en el suelo y los brazos caídos. Lo bese. Era diferente en cierto modo al beso a de una niña. Sanada tenía los labios delgados y largos, sus besos tenían sabor a naranja, debía ser por la bebida energética que tomó antes. Tenía el ojo cerrado y me abrazó. Estaba temblando. Me pareció tierno.

Metí mi mano derecha bajo su playera y él se estremeció al sentir el contacto de mi fría mano con su piel tibia. Roce su pecho y apreté sus pezones. El gimió. Quise seguir escuchando más de ese bello sonido que salió de su boca. Le quite la playera. Era delgado pero su cuerpo ya estaba marcado por los pequeños músculos. Su abdomen macizo y con pequeñas marcas del ejercicio que ha realizado en él. Me pareció algo nuevo. Bese su cuello y el cerraba su ojo con fuerza mientras se mordía los labios. Yo quería más de su voz, así que comencé a lamer sus pezones. Gimió de nuevo. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello. Lo seguía besando.

Lo deje en el suelo. Estaba agitado y completamente colorado en las mejillas. Temblaba un poco. Igual que una mujer en su primera vez. Sonreí. Lo acaricie por todo el dorso mientras seguía besándolo. Hasta que llegó el momento de meter mi mano bajo el short. Y sentir su miembro duro. Me detuvo.

— No, espera… ¿no hay otra forma?

— ¿Por qué paras? Sí veo que lo estás disfrutando— mi mano comenzó a hacer movimientos de arriba abajo en su miembro y volvió a gemir, esta vez tapó su boca— ¡Ey!, no hagas eso… quiero escucharte. Así sabré que lo estoy haciendo bien. Enséñame…

Estaba desnudo frente a mí. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto en la esquina de la pared. Me había quitado la playera para no ensuciarla. Baje un poco mi pantalón. Hice que me tocara, que sintiera y supiera lo que iba a meter en su cuerpo. Él era virgen, lo note cuando metí un dedo en su estrecha entrada y dolió. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerle esto al otro muchacho y yo estaba acostumbrado a acostarme con muchas mujeres que me estaban aburriendo. Sanada era tan divertido.

Yo le susurraba que trataría de ser más cuidadoso cuando lo escuchaba quejarse o decir que parara por que dolía. Su rostro angustiado me excitaba demasiado, como nunca paso con las otras mujeres. Metí dos dedos más. Mi saliva no era suficiente para preparar su cuerpo. Le pedí que se relajara y comenzó a llorar.

— Date prisa y métela ya— dijo apretando los dientes.

Al momento de poner la punta en su entrada, brincó. Arqueó su columna de una forma aterradora que en serio pensé que sufría.

— Ni siquiera ha entrado y ya te convulsionas… Tranquilo, lo haré despacio.

Y así fue. Despacio y con ayuda de mi saliva que no servía de mucho fui entrando en su cuerpo. Él no era ningún muchachito delicado, bien aguantaba el dolor. Cuando estaba a la mitad de su entrada comenzó a correr un poco de sangre. Este niño era mío, como nunca lo ha sido una mujer. Entonces llegue a mi limite y de una sola embestida lo penetré.

El apagó su grito con ambas manos. Apretó el ojo fuerte, su rostro tenía la marca del dolo. Me tuvo en éxtasis completo. Me moví despacio. Ya no pude detenerme. Aparte sus manos de su boca, quería escuchar y ver lo que estaba provocando en él.

— Te digo algo… estás sangrando, como una virgen—giró su cabeza a la derecha. Se sonrojo aún más. Lo tomé de la barbilla, lo hice mírame— bésame— pedí.

Obedeció. Seguía moviéndome y masturbándole. Mis embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes cuando comenzaron a caer sus lágrimas. Lo estaba sacudiendo con fuerza que el hilo del parche en el ojo izquierdo se rompió y vi el golpe que tenía. Aun no bajaba la inflamación y lo tenía rojo. Quien sabe que debió pasar en la montaña. Eso no importaba. Me concentré en sus gemidos, en ese dolor primigenio de la humillación y el destrozo de la voluntad.

Me aburrí de esa misma posición y lo giré, dejando visible su espalda. Tenía rastros de golpes y marcas de lo que había pasado en la montaña. Aunque también tenía arañazos. Yo conocía esas marcas. Algunas mujeres las dejaron en mi con sus afiladas uñas. Probablemente fue ese chico delicado quien las dejó.

— Vaya…— le susurré al oído mientras sostenía sus caderas y las movía a mi ritmo—no has perdido el tiempo, te has divertido desde que regresaste… ese chico debe tener experiencia. Te lo hace como una mujer y de las…

— ¡Cállate! Eso a ti no te importa… só-sólo termina de una maldita vez…

Sentí un poco de envidia o celos, quizá ambas. Tiré de sus cabellos y le pedí que dijera mi nombre mientras gemía.

— Ta-Tanegashima…— dijo con voz ronca y entrecortada por los gemidos. Que dulce aquella forma de decir mi nombre.

Le hable sucio y le pedí que hiciera lo mismo. Era mi nueva perra.

— Vamos, mueve el culo. Hazme llegar…

Estrellé su rostro contra el suelo, sus brazos quedaron atrás de su espalda sostenidos por una de mis manos mientras la otra presionaba su cabeza. Mis caderas se movían solas. Someterlo de esa forma fue lo que me llevó a correrme dentro. Sin embargo, él jamás terminó. Salí de su cuerpo. Me deje caer a su lado, jadeando. Recuperándome del orgasmo.

— ¿Qué paso contigo? Mucho control mental. ¿No lo disfrutaste? Tú cuerpo decía otras cosas…

Sanada no respondió. Se levantó con dificultad. Las piernas temblaban. Buscó su ropa. Se vistió despacio.

— El trato era que tenía que hacerte sentir bien. Lo conseguí. Ahora has el favor de no volver a acercarte a mí o a Yukimura.

Mientras buscaba el parche de su ojo. Me levante y lo abrace por la espalda.

— Y lo hiciste muy bien, Sanada. Tanto que quiero repetirlo. Haz que mi silencio siga guardado…

Las piernas de Sanada temblaron y cayó al suelo. Estaba llorando. Dijo que no iba a poder llegar a su habitación. Además de no tener ninguna excusa. Tampoco quería que yo le ayudara. Bastante humillación habita tenido al abrirme las piernas. Se apoyó en mi hombro para levantarse. Caminó a la puerta. Su andar era lento, pausado y torpe.

— De cualquier manera no tengo otra opción— dijo al llegar a la puerta — Déjame recuperar y hablamos en otro momento.

Sonreí triunfante.

— Aunque debes saber algo. No me agradas Tanegashima. Es más, creo que te odio. Pero mi orgullo no permitirá nunca que se manche el honor de Yukimura o el mío por algo tan banal como tu vanidad.

Se fue. Para tener quince años, era un niño muy maduro. Por esa misma razón, me gustaba, era de esas pocas personas cultas, inteligentes y de mente sucia. Pervertidas con un alto coeficiente intelectual que me atraían ciegamente.

/

 **Muchas gracias. Si me dejan un comentario no morirá ningún gatito o Kikumarus ni Karupins =)**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**


End file.
